


Alright, I'll Leave You Alone

by acercrea



Series: Shaking Out the Cobweb Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Discussions, Stiles is in college, a little fluff, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Stiles and Derek are at a pack function and Peter spills the beans on how Derek feels about him. How will Stiles take the news about mates? Is he even old enough to commit to forever with Derek?





	Alright, I'll Leave You Alone

Derek found him in the side yard, lying on the grass, looking up at the sky, his hands folded under his head as a cushion.

“So, this is where you ran off to,” Derek spoke softly, a little hurt at the way Stiles jumped and his scent went sour with anxiety when he saw Derek.

“Sorry, I needed some space after… well you know, you were there,” Stiles apologized.

“Yeah, I was there. That was definitely not how I wanted you to find out. How are you feeling about all of that?” Derek asked, sitting near Stiles on the grass but being sure to keep some space between them.

“I don’t really know, it is a lot to digest, I guess a little blind-sided. It isn’t every day that you find out you are mystically tied to a supernatural creature for the rest of your life and you had no idea,” Stiles shrugged.

“That’s the thing, I know they made it seem like you don’t have a choice, but you do. I’m the one who doesn’t have a choice,” Derek said, picking absently at the grass.

“So, if I decide that this whole wolfy destiny is too much to handle, I could walk away? Because Peter made it pretty clear that there isn’t any other way with mates,” Stiles grumbled.

“Yeah, for me. There isn’t any other option for me, Stiles. My wolf chose you before I realized we were even dating, and now there is nothing I can do. If you decide that this is too much, I will let you walk away and find your own destiny, but I will never love another person ever. You are it for me. And I know that you are young, and that scares you, but I wanted to wait until you had chosen me too before I told you. I wanted to give you that choice without making you feel like you have to love me because I will never have the chance to love anyone else. And if you decided to walk away, then alright, I’ll leave you alone. But I would never dream of taking that choice from you, Stiles,” Derek promised, a little surprised when Stiles sat up angrily at his words.

“But what about your happiness, Derek? You deserve to be happy too, and I just found out that you will never love anyone else for the rest of your life. You have been through so much, and all I want for you is to be happy and get your happy ending, and the only way you can get your happy ending is with me and that is a lot of pressure. I’m 22 and I just found out one of my best friends is bound to love me for the rest of his life because of some stupid wolf love mojo and I don’t know what I am supposed to do with that information. And what if I do decide I want to do this, be with you for the rest of our lives, but then I get hurt in one of the monster of the week battles we have going on, or I get sick like my mom and die at like 30? Because I already know you are going to outlive me by at least 40 years if you don’t get killed by a hunter or a creature, that is like 80 years of you being alone. I love you so much and I hate the idea of that so much that it makes me sick to my stomach. What happens to you when I am gone, Derek?” Stiles asked, tears welling up in his eyes, Derek’s heart breaking at both the idea of being without Stiles and the genuine angst of Stiles’ face.

“I’m not going to sugar coat it by lying and saying I would get over it, because I wouldn’t and we both know it, but we don’t have to worry about forever right now. You aren’t ready and I respect that. All I want is the chance to earn today with you, and then tomorrow, and maybe if I get lucky, I will keep earning days until we look back and discover that forever is today, and we welcome it together. That is all I am asking, one day at a time,” Derek requested, reaching up to wipe Stiles’ tears away.

“That is the saddest compromise I have ever heard, but I guess it isn’t unreasonable. My feelings for you didn’t change with the revelation of the depth of yours, so I guess the least I can do is agree to one day at a time,” Stiles agreed with a watery smile, Derek pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead gently as he held the younger man tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I was swamped at work last week and didn't get a chance to write anything, but I am no longer on call, so I will probably post 2 again this week, but don't hold me to that.
> 
> Leave a Kudos and/or comment if you liked it, I will respond to all comments. I'm also on Tumblr @acercrea, come hang out with me if you want.


End file.
